


Hermes

by HanzTuah (WeMustDefeatDeHanz)



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Amato has his reason guys, Amato knows what's up, Gen, lost boys of Amato, this is just sad, yeah the starting is sad asf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeMustDefeatDeHanz/pseuds/HanzTuah
Summary: "We are not your heroes. Please, do not bow down to us."The crowd murmured among themselves. "Then, what shall we call you, O our great Savior?"Gempa bit back a retort at that title.I liked the name Savior. Sounds catchy.C'mon man. Just swallow the gratitude and let's book it. Before TAPOPS catch up.Not helping, Hali. Just wait, Taufan will inform us if anything wounds up."Call us..." Standing up along with his brother, Gempa smiled."Hermes."
Relationships: Boboiboy & Amato, Boboiboy & Fang, Boboiboy & OC, Boboiboy Ais & Boboiboy Blaze, Boboiboy Halilintar & Boboiboy Taufan, Boboiboy Solar & Boboiboy Thorn
Comments: 22
Kudos: 33





	1. The QuakeBot Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second BoBoiBoy fanfiction on Ao3! If you need more insight in this AU, do visit me on Twitter. My handle is @TheNamesH and I will update a thread on this AU. It started as a prompt with a mutual of mine, and it grew from there. I have high hopes for this AU, and I hope all of you will, too. Posting the first three chapter, because we will go fast after that, folks!
> 
> (Haha, that's a fucking lie, I can't even update on time what is wrong with me--)
> 
> Enjoy this world!

"Gempa-- Gempa, look at me."

The ground shook. Pebbles and sand bounced off bruised skin, sticking to the drying blood flaking off their skin.

"We'll get out of this, okay? And when-- when we get out--" He sniffed, dragging the prone body of his brother. "Tok Aba will-- he will be there for us-- he'll be waiting--"

His voice bounced off crumbling cave walls. They didn't have much time. But even if hell freezes over, Boboiboy will never abandon his brothers.

Gempa will get out of this. He and Gempa will survive.

Stop crying, dammit!

"He will have, a tray of hot cocoa for-- for all of us... And the bag of, " he grunted, shielding Gempa from a particular harsh stone shower. "The bag of grape-flavored marshmallow Blaze liked so much."

"Ice... Wh--" The laughter that bubbles out of his chest sounded hysterical, but Boboiboy had long went beyond caring for his sanity level. "Whu--"

"He's fine, Gempa. All of them made it out." The blood trickling down from the cut on his forehead is clouding his vision, but he soldiers on. "And we will, too. We will get-- out of this cave, Gempa."

Tears on his cheeks mixed with the dust and blood, caking his skin.

"Just-- hang on, okay? We'll get out of this."

"Please, Gempa. Don't... Please don't-- don't die on me."

"I'm... sor... ry..."

* * *

_ "This is your mission for today, cadets." Boboiboy rubbed at his bloodshot eyes, suppressing a yawn in front of the admiral. After the devastating truth brought by Halilintar months prior, Boboiboy had found it hard to get even a wink of sleep at night. But like always, his friends didn't suspect a thing. _

_ On some days, he wonders the true nature of his friendship with them. _

_ "We have received some energy signals from this planet," a holographic display of a yellowish-brown spehere appears in the middle of the desk. "Planet Guartu. Made out of hollowed rocks and having almost zero gravity." _

_ "Is there any extraterrestrial life forms that we should be aware of?" Yaya asked. _

_ Admiral Tarung shook his head. "The planet surface has been confirmed as non-habitable, and the rock hollows started forming after its last life forms went extinct centuries ago." _

_ Ying nods in confirmation. Boboiboy slips in and out of consciousness as the meeting continues, when a tap on his shoulder got him jumping out of his skin. _

_ "Boboiboy? The meeting has ended, we're boarding now." He looked up to the whole team giving him incredulous looks. _

_ "You are asleep... when I was talking, cadet?!" Tarung growls, dark aura emanating from him. Gopal quickly took the wheel and grabbed his drowsy friend from the chair. _

_ "Apologies, admiral. Permission to carry on with the mission!" He saluted, and Boboiboy snapped out of the haze in his head enough to copy his friends. After they all got dismissed, Gopal turned and jabbed a finger into his chest. _

_ "Dey! What's wrong with you today?" He scratched his head under the cap, frowning. _

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ Gopal gestured to all of him. "You're not paying attention during briefing, and it's supposed to be my job! And sleeping, when Admiral Tarung is talking? What happened to you?" _

_ His cheeks was cupped, and Boboiboy yelped when his head was turned harshly from side to side. "Which elemental is this? Ice? Is this you?" _

_ Boboiboy pushed him away with a grunt, righting his cap. _

_ "Just," 'they won't understand' went through his head, "I'm having a few sleepless nights, nothing much. Maybe if I pushed myself hard in this one, I'll pass out in exhaustion today." _

_ "Hey, you know that's not healthy, right?" Ying chirps in. "You need to have proper rest or you won't be able to perform well in missions." _

_ "I'm fine, don't worry." Boboiboy offered his friends a smile, and they bought it reluctantly. _

T̶o̶o̶ ̶b̶a̶d̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶a̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶i̶m̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶o̶n̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶.̶

* * *

_ "The mission is to track down... QuakeBot, right?" It feels good to stretch his legs after a long flight. Boboiboy fiddled with the mouthpiece on his helmet, and turned to Yaya falling in step behind him. Planet Guartu has non-breathable atmosphere, so they all have to undergo the mission lugging oxygen tanks. _

_ There's nothing much to see on the planet, except for its surface filled with jagged spikes and loose platform that could be easily mistaken as solid ground. They almost had a few close call before Boboiboy shifts to Gempa and had to summon one of his golems to hold the ship steady. _

_ Her voice crackles through their shared comms. "Yes, its name is QuakeBot. A third generation power sphere, capable of generating supersonic waves that can reach up to 10 on the Ritcher scale. But the signals received by DataBot says that the energy is much larger..." _

_ "It's almost at 25 on the Richter scale." Ying plopped next to Yaya, and they both gaped at the scene behind Boboiboy. He turned, and almost vaulted off the edge. _

_ The intricate caverns that they should be seeing after the entrance... there's nothing. Just a huge moonlit hole, like someone had a tantrum and ripped a huge hole from inside a cake, with mini waterfalls trickling down several washed off water paths, pebbles and hill-sized boulders littering the bottom of the canyon. Papa Zola shrieked into their comms, making the group flinch at the jarring noise. _

_ "What's wrong, Captain Papa?!" Gopal shouted back. _

_ Boboiboy grunted, eyes flicking back and forth towards their destination and the entrance. If the ship was attacked, they can't escape the planet. But if the mission was jeopardized-- _

_ "The radar! It picked up something!" Yaya and Ying groaned, while Boboiboy facepalmed. _

_ "THAT'S THE POWER SPHERE WE GOING TO SAVE LA!!" _

_ "Oh, really?" Their captain chuckled, still adamant on not stepping out of the spaceship. "If that so... The signal has disappeared! The power sphere had ventured further inside, and with my command, march onwards, my disciples of justice!" _

_ They all groaned at the impromptu sketch, and hopped into the void. _

* * *

"How--" Boboiboy coughed into his fist, ignoring the splatters of crimson staining his hand. "How did it ended up like this?"

_ The mission was going on smoothly. He called forth Thorn, Ice, and Gempa to help stabilise footholds for the whole team, and leave trails for them to return back to their main ship. Gopal has changed the brittle ground to rock candy, making it sturdier. _

_ When Ying stopped them from advancing. Yaya turned to her, hands glowing a faint pink hue. _

_ "What is it, Ying?" _

_ "We've lost connection... to the main ship." The bespectacled girl showed them the screen of her radar, and they all glanced at their own power watches. Gempa and Thorn grunted while Ice clicked his tongue when theirs glitch in the dark. _

_ "Something's wrong with mine. Gopal, can you contact Captain Papa?" _

_ The mentioned grumbled from his spot, but complies with the request. _

_ "Captain? Can you hear me?" _

_ Never ending static answers back, when a single word trespassers the sound barrier. And strike horror down their spines. _

_ "Aliens!" _

_ "Dinding Ais!" They all huddled close when Ice created an orb of ice around them, gasping when it tilts to one side. _

_ "Brace for impact!" _

_ "Akar Pengikat!" Thorn's vines managed to hold them before they could fall into the chasm below, and Gopal sobbed behind them. _

_ "I thought there's no animals on this planet?!" His wailing is starting to grate on Gempa's ears, but the earth elemental kept his silence. _

_ He still had time to nag at Gopal later. _

_ "Ice, I need a bigger area to call all our elementals. Thorn, can you detect any other beings around us? Yaya and Ying, do we need to climb up for connection?" _

_ "It's possible, but the certainty is arguable." Yaya answers. "We don't know how the connection was severed in the first place. And Captain Papa's one word--" _

_ "--is enough to tell us he's in need of help." Gempa cuts in. "Some of us need to return to the ship and protect Captain Papa." _

_ "I'll go." Gopal blurts out. Ying and Boboiboy gave him disbelieving stares. _

_ "Why can't I be brave for one second without getting scorned about it?!" _

_ A random hit to their ice bunker had Ice growling. "I can't keep this around for long, guys." _

_ "Boboiboy Taufan!" Gempa melts away to his wind counterpart and nodded at Gopal. Ying shuts off her holographic window and took a deep breath. _

_ "Ice, now!" The dome shatters into millions of crystalline shards, before Taufan hitched Gopal and Ying onto his hoverboard. _

_ "Pusaran Taufan!" He sent the two up into the air while his ice cyclone covers the enemy's view of them. Zipping back to the ground and called in the other two elementals. _

_ "Boboiboy Kuasa Tujuh!" _

* * *

_ The battle was fierce. A group of space pirates had secured the location of QuakeBot by hacking into TAPOPS database and pursued after the team. It's the first time they had faced an opponent with the intent to kill, and that shaken Yaya to her core. _

_ That she slipped in her attacks. _

_ "Yaya!" Halilintar caught her before she could fall into the chasm, and jumped into an open tunnel. _

_ "Is she okay, Hali?" Gempa asked, before shoving two pirates away with earth spikes. _

_ Halilintar nodded from their perch, and turned to his friend. Yaya was clutching her head, trembling all over and muttering incomprehensible words. He let out a low curse, and signed for Taufan and Solar to come up. _

_ "What?" The latter growled. He's not on his full power as there's no stars near Guartu, but they desperately needed all the firepower they can get. _

_ "Yaya is having a breakdown, send her back to the ship." Halilintar summoned a sword and threw it right into an oncoming pirate. "The gravity sucks, and we don't have much time. QuakeBot is easily triggered. We can't afford casualties." _

_ "Do we need to return after that?" Taufan asked, guiding his friend gently up his hoverboard. Halilintar shook his head, eyes glued on the battlefield. _

_ "I'll inform Boboiboy you left to protect the ship. Go now, godspeed." They parted ways with a flick of Halilintar's wrist, zapping four pirates advancing towards them with his swords. He covered Thorn who was being backed up in a corner and received a salute from him. _

_ "Hey guys! Wanna go for a bungee jump?" _

_ "What the--" Thorny vines wrapped around the pirate group in a vice grip, before Thorn shoved them all over the edge. He tied them to a boulder before swinging over to the main group. _

_ "Someone find that goddamn power sphere!" Blaze shouted over the roar of his fire. He lit a pirate up in flames and threw him at a group advancing towards them. "This pirate crew sucks!" _

_ "Calm down, will you?" Crackling of frost echoed in the canyon, and their opponents' feet were frozen to the ground. Ice grunted at the display of power, sweating against the chill he emanates. "I can't do higher than their waists, can someo--" _

_ "On it!" Thorn used his vines to bind and gag the pirates, before placing them exactly one feet away from each other. Gempa turned to him for an explanation. _

_ "Well, they can cut through my vines if they're close to their teammates! We don't want that now, right?" Blaze ruffled Thorn's head, and Gempa spared a look around the canyon. _

_ "These pirates are a menace if be let loose. Halilintar, any message from the group upstairs?" The mentioned shook his head, a growl escaping his lips. _

_ "Something in the rocks are blocking out signals. I can do something with it, but it might electrocute everyone here." _

_ "Do it!" Bushy plants emerged from the ground from behind Thorn. "I can cover all of us, excluding the pirates!" _

_ Ice and Blaze grimaced. "No, nobody's electrocuting anyone." Gempa took over. "You guys keep watch over these pirates. Halilintar, you with me, we search for the power sphere." _

_ "That abomination!" One of the pirates screamed, thrashing against his binds. "Foul creation! Blasphemy! A curse befalling civilization!" _

_ "Shut your trap," Blaze slapped the pirate with one of his disks, and plopped in front of them. "Now, if any of you wanted to be grilled meat--" _

_ Gempa turned and trudged down the nearest cave entrance, ignoring Blaze's attempt at playing the bad cop, the pirate's accusation echoing in his ears. _

* * *

"Too... bad we didn't," Boboiboy huffed, nudging Gempa with the tips of his fingers. His skin was ice-cold. "-- listen to the old man... huh, Gempa?"

His brother stayed still beside him, and Boboiboy chuckled to himself. Ignoring the salty tracks going down his cheeks. His helmet was discarded long ago, the protective glass cracked beyond salvage. Poison has spread throughout his lungs and veins, but Boboiboy marched on.

He doesn't have a choice. Gempa sacrificed himself to protect him, splitting away just to take the full force of the supersonic waves from QuakeBot.

The damage is done. Now the race has been decided: Boboiboy and Gempa against the frail structure of Planet Guartu underground tunnels. One will emerge victorious tonight, and Boboiboy wasn't planning on losing.

Boboiboy hit his head against the wall when the ground shook once again, and spat the blood filling his mouth. "G-Gempa... let's go. We need-- we need to get o... out..."

Only his wheezes answered him. But for him, that's enough. Even the slightest exhale means that Gempa is still breathing.

Still fighting.

Still alive.

n̶o̶t̶d̶e̶a̶d̶n̶o̶t̶d̶e̶a̶d̶s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶a̶l̶i̶v̶e̶h̶e̶s̶a̶l̶i̶v̶e̶p̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶b̶e̶a̶l̶i̶v̶e̶

Lifeless fingers wrapped around his wrists, squeezing him although he could barely feel the pressure, and Boboiboy pushed past his tears to smile at Gempa. He's a breath away from breaking down, the next aftershock will unlock his knees and make him crumble to the ground, and he reserved a smile for his dying brother.

Gempa decided that was enough.

"I-- I'm," He can't bear to see him like this, but Gempa is talking to him. So Boboiboy crouches down and put his ear next to his mouth.

Hearing the last words uttered by him, before blacking out.

Gempa's smile will forever be etched in his mind.


	2. Glowing Peridots, Out In the Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is named after the French word peritot, meaning gold, because the mineral can vary towards this color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brief summary: started from the bottom, and we're digging deeper!

_ I did it. I did it to him. I left him there. I fucking-- _

“I DIDN’T!” His scream rattled the furniture in the room, sending some of them skidding across the floor. His fingers curled inwards, grasping air that was starting to compress under his skin. Summoning weapons of his choice.

_ Always deadly. _

Warm hands coiled around his waist, and the teen violently flinched. In fear.

Of himself.

"Don't-- Stay back-- I'm dan--" The hug only tightens, his tears falling down all the same.

"I'm dangerous… Stay away from me…"

"No, you're not." Taufan whispers, voice muffled against the other's back. Nobody knows Halilintar like how he knows the elemental. They feared him. Puts him on a pedestal that nobody could possibly climb. Made him invincible, immortal.

But even the strongest rock breaks at one point.

"I've been with you all my life. I know you, Lili. You could never hurt me, hurt us-- any of us. Gempa chose to save you. We all hated his decision, he could have some teamwork seminar yet again with the troublemaker trio--"

" _ You  _ are a part of the troublemaker trio," Halilintar points out, wiping tears off his cheeks.

"Moot point. The thing is, the deed was done. And although we can't do anything to fix it," turning his eldest brother around to face him, Taufan smiled as he grasped Halilintar's hands. So big, compared to his.

A swordsman's hands are always warm. His wasn't an exception.

"We can pray for him. Be by his side when he wakes up. Give him endless support, correct his ways, guide him."

"And by that, finally can we reach eternal peace." Halilintar sniffled, avoiding eye contact with his technical twin, before nodding as his face turns five shades of red. Taufan chuckled soundlessly and slung an arm around his shoulder. "So~ what's for lunch?"

"TauTau, you know I'm one of those banned in the pantry."

The wind elemental gasped. "I trusted you! The everest Lili! Banned from entering the pantry?"

"They always put balloons in the pantry," with a twitch of his pinkie finger, twin blades with the color of a blood moon appeared in his hands. "I hated balloons in the pantry."

"You hated balloons in general."

"... Agree to disagree. Lunch?"

* * *

Everyone reacted differently to the elementals being out longer than a few minutes. They were always called into Boboiboy's Power Watch as soon as the fight ends, so their personalities are a series of wheel of fortune 90 percent of the time.

What even shocked Nut and the other engineers in the station is how the elementals are able to stay outside Boboiboy’s watch without blipping out of view.

Ying was on her way to the cafeteria, when a sonic boom from the training room had her grappling for the wall. She was the only one crossing the area, so there’s no one else that had felt it. The time controller sneaked up to the entrance, before watching the live feed of the training room from the door’s control panel.

She almost screamed in shock.

Two figures, standing chest to chest in the middle of the room.  _ It’s Thorn and Solar _ , she thought with mounting horror. Not at the two hugging and sobbing against each other’s shoulder.

But the state of the room.

Or what was left of it.

Nut had engineered a special material to build the walls of the training rooms to prevent unexpected injuries and destructions during training. Some of their powers could be deadly even during sparring, and the engineer was thinking ten steps ahead as usual. The rooms were supposed to be indestructible.

But right now, the supposedly invincible walls were stripped off to its barest minimum. Scorch marks and melting metals pooled in puddles on the floor, live cables sparking off and dangling from the ceiling. Smoking vines and shrubberies littered the room, an effort to stop a rampage paid forward.

Ying muffled her screams against her palm when Thorn’s eyes stared right into the camera. Round candy apple green eyes, the stock photo of innocence, made the time controller stay rooted in her spot. Even when the door slid open, and the plant elemental stepped out of the room with the cause of the destruction in his arms.

He was whispering soft words to the other, too soft for Ying to catch while they were walking past her, but one word stuck to her the most.

‘Fault’.

Thorn was consoling Solar. Is he blaming himself for the accident? Ying tries to pivot on her heels, to face the two and lay her heart’s content out bare for the two to hear, but they disappeared as soon as they came.

* * *

_ She can’t help Solar now _ , is what Thorn thinks as he led his brother to his bunk bed. Patting his shoulder to help him sleep his guilt away. It will still eat at him in the morning, but they all share the same thought.

_ Boboiboy is in a coma because of their incompetence. _

Some of them can withstand the dark thoughts that will surely come after it, but for some (read: Halilintar, Solar) their minds processes things differently. Their elementals having their own favorite pairs are a blessing in disguise, to be honest.

Thorn couldn’t imagine how they would calm themselves without someone to rely on. (he can’t. He was sure he can’t even survive a day with the guilt Solar shoulders.)

A hand on his knee snapped Thorn back to reality. “Oh, Solar. Need anything?”

“I just wanna talk.” He puts his head on the other’s lap, and pulled his cap over his face. The plant elemental user chuckled when his brother’s voice became gibberish mumblings from under his cap.

“Here, lemme--” Solar whined when Thorn pulled his cap away, and quickly sent a strip of lemongrass leaf to wrap around the light bulb. “You harvested  _ the Sun _ , Sol. And these fluorescent lights hurts your eyes?”

“It’s still too fucking bright,” Thorn’s hand lightly chopped Solar on his forehead, and the latter grumbled. “Say, why do you think the pirates went out of their way to find QuakeBot? When they say it’s supposed to be a bad thing for any species of living form?”

_ He’s got a point _ . Thorn never thought of it that way. Solar always sees an issue in another perspective, with that analytical mind of his. He’s handy in solving problems.

“How they got their hands on QuakeBot’s location is what I’ve been thinking ever since the mission was completed. Because, we are the only team sent to retrieve the power sphere at the planet.” And Thorn adds, “No one else had access to the mission files-”

“-except for the higher ups.” Solar cuts in, sitting up from his cuddling position in front of Thorn.

Gulping, Thorn sent a vine down their top bunk to grab two tablets from Boboiboy’s bed. And quickly typed down their theories into it. If what they had found out was true…

Their evacuation might be sooner than scheduled.

Thorn was lost in his analysis, that he didn’t feel the gentle tug on his wrist guard at first. Solar has to do it twice before he noticed it. “Huh?”

“I just wanna say…” His face was hidden by his cap, sitting askew on top of his bed head. “Thank you… for snapping me out of it… back in the training room…”

A bright smile threatened to split Thorn’s face into two, and the virus hopped onto Solar. The light elemental chuckled when his brother practically draped himself over his body, purring like a cat.

They might not outwardly express their love for each other, but Thorn understands him the most out of all the others. For them, actions speak more than words could ever express. It’s their own language, that no other people would be able to decipher.

And Solar liked it that way.

* * *

_ … Gi… up?! He… fucking son, you stu-... -ck! _

_ … he’s in… -cal cond-... he surviving wo-... slim, A-... _

_ Wha-... save him. Save Boboiboy, Maska. Please. _

_ Of course.... An important asset… TAPOPS… the… -er spheres… _

_ Static. It fills his head, stuff his ears, grate at his patience. Dealing with the elementals has built his like a fucking castle’s fortress, so he think he could sit this one out. It’s Api’s nature to burn shits up when things didn’t go his way. _

_ Api. Blaze. _

_ The mission. _

_ Boboiboy-- _

_ He’s inside him. Him. Gempa, the Earth elemental. Inside their host. _

_ That’s good. It means they all succeeded in completing the mission. It means everyone’s safe and sound. It means no casualties (o̶h̶,̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶w̶r̶o̶n̶g̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶) after they both blacked out. Gempa inwardly winces at the notion of someone having to dig them out from QuakeBot’s earth aftershocks. They weren’t in their prime shape when they both lose their consciousness. _

_ It all came back to him, and Gempa felt bile climbing up his throat. _

_ They didn’t lose their consciousness. Gempa forcibly merged himself back with Boboiboy. Before picking himself up and running out of the crumbling cave entrance. Heaving lungful of poison-laden oxygen, coughing out blood from their combined injuries, he could feel Boboiboy losing his consciousness first. _

_ Before the support came in, half an hour later. _

Gempa was awake all the time. When the two disembodied voices argued at the edge of his bed. Speaking of future missions and powerful assets. He tries to block it all out for Boboiboy, he really did. But he was so fucking tired from preserving their life forces. Just, tired.

Gempa spends most of his nights asleep, along with Boboiboy.

But he never stops planning. Even when he stops being able to call out to Boboiboy with their shared mental link. Even when Boboiboy wakes up one cold night, and he didn’t.

Gempa plans for his future. He always does, it’s his job. He saves Boboiboy so the boy can live. Boboiboy has so much to live for. He can be reincarnated, he’s nothing more than just a piece of emotions from their host’s reservoir of emotions. He can be replaced, Boboiboy isn’t.

(Gempa is down for a whole ‘nother level of WWE after all this mess is over.)

He give Boboiboy all of his life force when he merges them in the tunnels, and dragged him out on what a few wisps of life force he has left in him. So Boboiboy can choose.

To be shackled and used like a weapon, discarded when broken.

Or find his own way.

‘Carve out your own path in the dirt, man. I believe in you.’ His parting words to Boboiboy. Gempa just hoped he would honor it.

* * *

Boboiboy opened his eyes, glowing peridot illuminating the ceiling above his head like a warm night light. Yet nothing feels warm inside him.

It is because he was too weak that Gempa was gone.

Swinging his legs over the bed made him bit his lip from the sudden migraine attack it gives him. Boboiboy clutched at the railing of the bed, gritting his teeth against the jabbing pain behind his eyelids.

He can’t afford to fall down now. Not now. 

He need to warn them.

They need to get out of here. Tonight.


	3. Supernova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team escaped...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or did they?

Api was finding it hard to fall asleep that night. He could feel that it wasn’t his usual pet peeves (either his pillow being too hot, his bed too cold, or vice versa) but the temptation to burn it all up still itches under his skin. Air was silent next to him, breathing even and deep in his sleep. So Api turned around to stare at his brother.

Tanah once told him that it’s okay to be mad. His anger fueled his attacks, and with a mission in his head, Api can topple down even the most intricate alien syndicate. Each of them has a role in their team, and they stick to it.

Gempa the leader.

Halilintar as the offense head in attacks.

Taufan is their eagle’s eye in battles.

Ice is great in trapping enemies to the ground.

Thorn can be deadly in both healing and snares.

Solar is their ‘final boss’, the OP elemental with zero percent chance of defeating him. (Api was sure he can take Cahaya out in a ship racing match.)

And Blaze? He’s the heavy hitter. Both he and Halilintar receives order straight from Gempa, and executes them fluidly. He likes it.

The feeling of having a purpose.

(Now, Tanah isn’t here to give him one. His life is pointless. What should he do--)

A chilled finger landed on his nose. “You’re self-destructing.” Api blinked at the pair of ebony irises blinking sleepily at him. Air yawned before sitting up on the bed. “The storm is getting wilder and wilder with each passing seconds. I can never let you slowly kill yourself like so.”

An exhale escaped Air’s lips when Api’s forehead lands on his ribs. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing again when Api squeezed him once. “The weather is not favoring you tonight?”

The boy shook his head, arms still wound tight around his waist.

The boy hummed, eyes staring off into the distance as he combed his twin's hair. Unlike the other elemental pairs, Air think he was lucky Api is so easy to read. The others argued the fact, but the water elemental denies their claim.

He knows Api. Tanah knows him. The other elementals understand him. That is enough.

(And if some found the soles of their shoes and their beds wet out of nowhere, Air denied his relation to the incident.)

But sometimes, even the mighty bonfire sputters.

"I missed Tanah," came the mumble from his side. Air hums, a silent affirmation between two troubled souls.

"And I am sure he misses you too,” he replied, voice echoing in the silent cacophony of the room. Api shifted, face coming up to peer at his twin with a pair of moist eyes.

“C-Can we… go see h… him? I can’t sleep.”

And Air knows he won’t be having his tonight.

“Sure.”

The door to their room whooshed open, unprompted. Gempa stumbled in, bandages bleeding at its edges and salty tracks lining his gaunt cheeks.

Api screamed.

* * *

The other elementals were quick to snap out of their sleep, swords unsheathed and vines summoned in seconds. Yet Air was the first to scream out "Gempa!" and scrambled down his bunk bed.

Solar and Halilintar were the ones who caught their leader before he could bash his head on the floor. Everyone crowded around him soon after. 

“G-Gempa! Alhamdulillah, you’re fine!”

“He shouldn’t be out of bed--”

“Is he breathing? Oh God, the blood--” Cue the sound of someone retching in the background.

“I wanna see him! Sol, lemme see him!”

“Lili, you need to see him. He’s fine, look. Gempa doing great--”

_ Not for a long shot _ , Solar screamed in his head. His stitches are all reopened from his walk to their room, and someone would be bound to catch the trail. The information must have been important and top secret, that he dared to hurt himself in the process. They need to cover his tracks, and quick.

Solar snapped his fingers, alerting all his brothers in their panic at the sight of Gempa.

“Gempa is injured from his haste, and must have left a trail of blood. Air, Angin, I need you two to check the hallways from here to the medic bay. Clean up any blood trails left by Gempa. Api, Halilintar, can you scrub the cameras, and have it by command until morning? Daun, shift to your Second Tier and help me with Gempa.”

Halilintar opened his mouth to argue with the light elemental, before he was rudely interrupted by Api cupping his mouth. “Will do! Let’s-a go, Hali!”

Everyone dispersed to complete their assigned objectives, as Solar unwound Gempa’s bandages around his bruised limbs. Thorn winced at the sluggishly bleeding gashes, but never stop in grinding herbs asked by Solar and applying them to different gauzes for the wounds.

Gempa woke up in the middle of their operation, patted Thorn’s cheeks and Solar’s arms, before sucking in a haggard breath. “I-- might not be awake in-- the nearest time, so listen…”

“Gemgem, you’re badly inju--”

“No, let him speak.” Solar cuts in, stitching back a particularly jagged gash on his brother’s waist. Smiling through his pain, Gempa starts his story.

Reassuring his brothers while they falters and clenched their fists at points in his narrative.

* * *

“Why did you cut me off earlier?” Halilintar turns to stare at their symbol of playfulness. Api now turned Blaze had his eyes glued to the screen of the security footage. The Mop-Mop alien assigned to guard duty snoring peacefully a few feet away from them.

Thorn’s dandelion really comes in handy at these times.

His fingers were dancing a steady beat on the keyboard, a sub-par tap dance. “You were going to start a fight with Solar. I can see it in your body language. We cannot afford that right now.”

Electric spark sizzles across his knuckles, the color of blood. “Say that again.”

“You heard me the first time.” Snatching the master key off its dock, Blaze gave Halilintar a blank stare, so distant from his usual bouncing-off-the-wall persona. “We have a shot at fixing this. Don’t let your ego bring it all down to nothing.”

Twin fiery disks appeared in his hands, and Blaze raised them as the fire changed from its usual orabge and red. Glowing predatorily red and blue.

“Or I’ll fuck you up.”

Halilintar scoffed, but willed his swords away. “Keep your hands to yourself, Blaze. I know where my place is.”

“That’s all I need from you,” with a final nod, the fire elemental willed his disks away and they exited the security room.

“Blaze! Halilintar!” Taufan and Ais stumbled into their partners as they rounded the corner, and hurried to their rooms. The wind elemental bit his lips, brows scrunched in contemplation. “I just hoped we’re not missing much--”

Solar had his face into Gempa’s shoulder, shoulders heaving with broken sobs. Tears were dripping down Thorn’s face in heavy rivulets, but he didn’t even make a peep.

Blaze holds their reins, exclaiming the very first thought that came into their four collective minds.

“What the fuck?”

Or it could be the braincell.

* * *

“I’ll tell… you guys on the--” Gempa coughed into his hand, before swallowing. “On the ship. Bl-- Blaze… Take the wheel.”

“Yes, sir.” Ice tailed after him to the dock, the other elementals quickly packing up each others’ necessities. They had been planning this day for months.

The day of their escape from TAPOPS. From under Amato’s thumbs.

Each of them were saddened by the fact that they still haven’t got any disclosure from their father. Their love still runs deep for the person they admired the most all their lives, but you can’t change the past. Only the future is malleable in your hands.

The brothers are going to make the most out of it.

_ “HotWheels to LaserPointer. We have secured the Baby Driver, now ready for take off.” _ Solar picked up the transmission, wiping his tears as he pulled Gempa over his shoulder.

“Copy that, HotWheels. Keep your eyes peeled.” When Thorn has finished securing their leader onto his back, the light elemental spared a look around their rooms. Gopal had chosen another room, to let the brothers had it for all of them. They made so many memories there.

_ The dent on the wall when Api ran into it while riding Taufan’s hoverboard like a surfboard, but on Air’s waves. _

Gempa’s breathing on his ear, soft and shallow. Stutters at times, but staying strong.

_ All of them staying up all night, finishing a report due in half an hour after they hit the hays. And Admiral Tarung screaming at them for waking up late. _

There’s rough calluses on Thorn’s hands that he didn’t notice it before. He shouldn’t have those. Neither of them should bear the scars and bruises they had now.

G̶e̶m̶p̶a̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶’̶t̶ ̶s̶u̶p̶p̶o̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶l̶o̶s̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶f̶u̶c̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶l̶i̶f̶e̶ ̶o̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶a̶ ̶f̶u̶c̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶p̶o̶w̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶p̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶t̶r̶i̶e̶v̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶m̶i̶s̶s̶i̶o̶n̶.̶

_ Some of the walls being electricity sensitive, when Halilintar caught a fever and they all doted on him that he became so embarrassed and sparked off. _

Taufan and Halilintar gripping the straps of their rucksacks tight.

_ Making the most out of the future, huh…  _ they all nodded.

No exchange of words. They have a job to finish.

“Let’s move out.”

* * *

“Do you think it would be that easy, cadets?”

* * *

“I’m sorry, Boboiboy…” Gopal stuttered from behind the admiral. “B-But I saw you-- I saw all of you… And that’s--”

“Enough!” With just a word from Admiral Tarung, Gopal was silenced at once. Then he diverted his attention to the five teens, quirking an eyebrow. “Where’s the rest of you? What are you doing with Boboiboy Gempa on your back?”

“Can’t we bring him back to the medic bay, now that we have changed his bandage?” Solar tries to dissuade the admiral from attacking. Thorn gulped from next to his partner, holding the other two from attacking the admiral.

Admiral Tarung rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger. “That’s a good reason. It still doesn’t explain why the security feeds are looped and scrubbed clean for the last couple of hours, though.”

“It was what?!” Gopal was left gaping at the admiral, hands loose on his sides. Thorn took his chance.

Throwing a vine at the cadet, he tied Gopal’s hands behind his back and bound him around Admiral Tarung. Halilintar and Taufan cleared a pathway for Solar and Gempa through the squadron sent to stop them.

Halilintar discharged his stored thunder at an advancing squadron, making them all flew back from the blast. Gopal was shaking in fear on the sidelines, watching how his friend fought with the will of a man gambling with everything he had on the line. While his copy aided him in his battle, whisking everyone away in cyclones so that Halilintar can focus.

He never noticed it.

Yet Gopal knows. Deep down, he always acknowledges it.

He is nowhere near Boboiboy’s level in combat. Reaching him up there is just impossible.

_ “We need to contain all the elementals. As soon as they open fire, they are not on our side. Not anymore.” _ Admiral Tarung’s words sounds like a bad dream in his head.

But he will damn himself if he can’t keep him contained after this act of rebellion. So, lining his shots, the food sniper aimed at a certain black and red themed elemental.

And shoot his shot.

When it comes in contact with a blue and white blur.

* * *

Something went wrong. It went fucking horribly wrong, and now Blaze is itching to just weld the entrance to the docking bay until the group arrives.

The fire elemental clicked his tongue, visibly irritated. “C’mon, Ice. I can do it. It holds longer, too! Just a quick blast around the frames--”

_ “PlantVSZombies to HotWheels and DairyQueen. A stray toad has entered our garden. I repeat, a stray toad is seen in our garden.” _ Both brothers jolted at the sudden message through their mental links.  _ “We need to book the hell out of here A.S.A.P.” _

“Fuck!” A cargo was lit into flames several feet from the two. “I knew our cover’s gonna blow. Why must it be the admiral?!”

“No time to lament over that. We have to prepare the ship.” With a slide made out of ice, he hopped onto the ship and sat on the co-pilot’s seat. Blaze walked in to see his brother wearing the shitty clunky headphones and flipping the (right) switches left and right. Ice gave him a pointed stare.

“What? Do you think I wouldn’t learn how to drive a ship? Jokes on you, I did.” Blaze scoffed at the remark, before hopping off the hull once again. Fists blazing with green fire, poised and ready.

Ice joined him soon after, ice-sculpted kunai dangling from his fingertips.

The blast still shocked them anyway. But Ice was the first one to respond to the attack, freezing the soldiers up to their chests and shielding his brothers with ice domes. While his counterpart repelled laser beams and took down their offenders while they all boarded the ship.

“What the fuck happened to him?!” Blaze shouted when Halilintar dragged on board a bleeding Taufan without his hoverboard. The lightning elemental shook his head, red irises telling him to stop asking questions now, for fuck's sake.

When Ice created an ice barrier that could hold them all off from their flight, Gempa grabbed onto Thorn. He was dropped off earlier by his ride, to allow him to fight alongside his brothers.

There’s no energy in his dimming peridot eyes, but the message needs to get through. Gempa took a deep breath. And screamed,

“SOLAR LEFT US! GRAB HIM!”

* * *

_ “SOLAR!” _

_ “NO, COME BACK!” _

_ “DON’T FUCKING LEAVE US, IDIOT!” _

_ “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING-- SOLAR!” _

_ “SOL!” _

The last cry hurts. He really is leaving his family, huh. Staring at the admiral right into his eyes, the light elemental aimed his shot.

Two fingers, rested above his heart, a vow he would never cross.

“I pledge my loyalty to my brothers, and today you have sworn us as enemies.This fight will end here, and it will end now.” A brave front is his perfect mask. The one that he’s shown everyone.

He’s the indestructible Solar, the Second Tier of Light Elemental. He can defeat his enemies with a single shot. His attack success rates are 100% accurate.

(Thorn calls him Sol. He would love to have a pet lizard, they look so cool. He stays up at night not because of insomnia, but the solar energy stored in him makes him functional even without daylight.)

He loved his family.

_ “Thank you for the memories, guys,” _ He could hear Thorn sobbing in his head. Blaze and Halilintar yelling profanities at him through their shared mental link. Ice’s muted tears. Taufan’s state of confusion through his pain. Boboiboy’s tired pleas.

_ I love all of you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this would be fitting to be put here, just a small fun fact:
> 
> What is Supernovae?
> 
> The brilliant point of light is the explosion of a star that has reached the end of its life, otherwise known as a supernova. Supernovae can briefly outshine entire galaxies and radiate more energy than our sun will in its entire lifetime.


	4. Yaya is Serving Tea, and It's Piping Hot, Sisterz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gopal: *vibin*
> 
> Amato: Sup, am the Boi™'s pops.
> 
> Gopal: *insert TRIGGERED meme here*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOTD: Go My Way - Hey! Say! JUMP
> 
> Nice song with cheerful beats.

They all shielded their eyes away from the blinding flash at the docking bay. With tears streaming down his face, Ice accelerated the ship away from the station. Solar had given up his life for them, he can’t let it go down in vain--

“What the fuck-- Ice, turn the ship around! We need to save Solar!” Thorn stomped over to the steering wheel, trying to yank it away from the crying co-pilot. Halilintar grabbed at his armband, lowering his hand slowly from the wheel.

“Solar wouldn’t want it that way, Thorn.” The wave of tears gushing down Thorn’s face felt like a punch in everyone’s gut.

“He-- He promised that we would be together…” He sank to his knees on the floor, grabbing fistful of his hair. When he screams himself hoarse, Blaze was openly sobbing into Taufan’s exposed shoulder. Gempa muffled his sobs into his palm, slumped on one of the seats near the door.

They lost him. They had lost Solar.

(Another one gone because he’s not fucking strong enough.)

* * *

Yaya and Ying were shaken out of their sleep when the alarm blares, just outside their room. Stumbling out of the door, Ying stopped a Mop-Mop alien for the status.

She only heard Yaya screeching as the alien's answer.

“wHAT DO YOU MEAN BOBOIBOY REBELLED?!” The girl with her haphazard hijab shouted. The alien shrunk away from her, as Ying collected her addled thoughts through the fog in her head.

When she could finally connects to reality, Admiral Tarung has arrived on the scene. Their friend jogged inside after the admiral, and the girls did a double take on him.

_ Wha… What's wrong with Gopal? _

Said teen was as pale as a ghost, staring at his shaking hands with a horror stricken face. Yaya opened her mouth to ask him, when Admiral Tarung stopped in front of them. “Attention, cadets!”

The three snapped alert, saluting the admiral with the usual attention although it's supposed to be nighttime for them.

Tarung took a moment to stare down at each of them, scrutinizing the girls and Gopal with steely aquamarine gaze. Hardened from years of battle bearing numerous scars, both emotional and physical. The gang stay solid in their place.

"At 0328 this morning, a cadet by the name of Boboiboy has committed several crimes after his last elemental, Boboiboy Gempa woke up from his induced coma at 0300. We have believed it to be an act of rebellion, as now he has fled the station with a stolen battleship." The girls could feel their arguments boiling up their throats even when the admiral is still stringing his words together.

"Cadet Boboiboy has been officially announced as gone rogue, and will be classified as TAPOPS' Most Wanted. Effective immediately."

Ying almost fell on her knees from that announcement. Gopal was at a loss for words, and that's a shocker for everyone around him. Gopal always have a retort for everything. It's what has been ingrained in his DNA, the need to question everyone and everything. The air was steely with tension around Yaya, and the time and molecule controller took a step towards their friend.

Didn't open their mouths, tho. Yaya can take the wheel.

"May I ask you to elaborate on his charges, Admiral?" Gopal and Ying exchanged glances.

Things always end up in fire when Yaya starts with a question.

"That would be classified information, cadets, and I am not obliged to inform you of those. N--"

"In future missions," she cuts in, soft pink eyes glowing a little bit more dangerous than her battle gaze, "if we are to come in contact with  _ Boboiboy _ , should we know what he was being blamed for in order to list it all at him before approaching the…  _ rogue,  _ for detainment?"

Yaya tilted her head, tact, respect and fucks unfortunately gone for the morning. "I can't believe aliens could be so disrespectful."

You don't mess with Yaya starting off into her debate with a question.

Silence. Even the Mop-Mop aliens were staring in horror at the small girl with her haphazardly put on hijab and fluffy pajama pants, dressed to the nines to have a fitful night's sleep.

Then the alarm blared.

Because Boboiboy had made a rash decision and ran away from their R&R. (Boboiboy never did anything without a reason. That's why they all listened to him. And this stranger alien--)

So pardon the small girl if she's pissed seven ways to next Sunday.

A hand donned in red gloves clapped Admiral Tarung on his shoulder. "I have to say, that's a  _ vivid _ way to put it into perspective, Tarung. But you shouldn't be putting labels on someone else's son when their parents are in the vicinity."

Amato smiled, all sharp teeth and promises of a bite that would be as painful as his smile is. "That's impolite as hell."

_ "Tea--" _ Gopal whispered as the large man in red mecha suit smiled at the group.

"It seems like our first impressions are going to be revamped every minute starting from now on. Hello, kids."

The man raised a hand, and  _ waved at them _ . "I'm Amato. Boboiboy's father."

This time, Gopal had the perfect reaction for him.

"yOu'rE HiS DaD?!?!?!?"

* * *

Ying has the mental capacity of an exploded red pen after immediately being shaken up from her sleep. She registers enough to understands that Yaya is pissed at the admiral, Gopal was shaken by something (probably his own misdeeds) happening during the fight, and Boboiboy stole a ship and became a rebel.

And oh. His father works with TAPOPS, and he knew about it ages before them.

"The nature of his powers are still in research, as to why I never confronts him about me working undercover with TAPOPS." Amato fills the silence, explaining over a warm cup of cocoa. He had made a cup for everyone after inviting them (minus the admiral, it seems like they have some kind of vendetta against each other) into his office and locking the door.

"I did this to protect him. If the whole galaxy knows about him being the father of a person capable of manipulating power spheres, many would hunt him down like hunting dogs to an injured hare."

Ying can't help but to question his intentions. "If Boboiboy knew, even asked for your reasons, why didn't you just give it to him? Why are you being secretive?"

"As blunt as Boboiboy can be, he can keep secrets. I thought you were his father, mister? Don't you know your son?" Gopal really had to pick at where it hurts the most, huh?

And Yaya dealt the finishing blow-- "Are TAPOPS doing something immoral with the saved power spheres?"

The ranger looked up from his cup, to the bright teens sitting in an arch in front of him. Staring with intensity that could rival the sun's.

_ Boboiboy would be sitting right next to Kumar's son, if you didn't abandon him. _

It was his duty. To protect.

"What I am going to tell you will never leave this room. It has never been disclosed, and all of you are completely clueless about it. Promise me that, and I will expose it all."

Yaya and Ying exchanged glances, before Gopal abruptly stood up from his seat. The haunted look he wears when they first saw him that morning was back.

"Before that-- can I have a word with you? Alone, Mr. Amato."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tempted to make a cargo explode from Yaya's temper, but we can have that at later chapters. UwU, what could Gopal be discussing with Amato? (What if he deck the old man-- //hanz no--)


	5. A Night Out, Among the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coping with the loss of a loved one will never be easy. People say you have to be strong, but what if I never had it in me to be that? What if I was never strong in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh... Dump before I yeet?

Halilintar had led the Fajr prayer. With Taufan lying in a medical bay cot next to Gempa-- _"I can keep an eye on him, Hali"_ \-- they performed the prayer and sat staring at the mat they scavenged from the ship's emergency safe.

Blaze had named the battleship Baby Driver, although it was an older model and they were going to get rid of it for the latest ones. He clicked in with Baby Driver after his first unsimulated pilot test (authorised and coached by Fang, whenever he was in the station) with the ship, and hid it in a hangar away from attention.

"Can someone… lead the prayer?"

No answer came from the jemaah, when a wet cough travels from the very back. "I-- I can do it."

Halilintar turns away from the tears on his brother's face. "Carry on, Thorn."

"O Allah, the Most Merciful and Most Loving, we are all gathered to bow down before You. Grant us Your Blessings and put our troubled hearts to rest, O the One Brings Peace. O, the One Holding the Light, guide us to do what is best for us in our lives, and never let us be led astray from your light. The Most Merciful and Most Loving-- I beg of you-- please let our brothers-- be at peace-- as we yearned for them to be with us-- and we all know… You have loved them even more than all of us do… Please…"

"We are clueless of what to do in our life-- the only one we could lean on was to you, O Allah. So please-- guide us."

"Never let us be away from your guidance, because we are nothing compared to your wisdom, O The Almighty."

Ice and Blaze put their arms around the sobbing teen, struggling his damned best to finish his du'a. Halilintar took a deep breath, willing his sparks down, and put on a stoic face throughout the rest of the prayer.

* * *

The lightning elemental tapped Boboiboy on his shoulder, when the thermal equilibrium twin dragged Thorn away to prepare breakfast. "Do you need anything from the nearby planets?"

"No, but--" He groaned when he scooched a bit higher in his chair, hands never straying from Taufan's forehead. "Taufan needs someone to check on him. Professionals, I mean."

They didn't dare to point out Solar's absence. Not too early from his sacrifice.

"I'll get Blaze from the pantry, maybe he knows a place that asks less."

Boboiboy nodded, and continued combing through Taufan's sweaty bangs. He finally had succumbed to exhaustion after the blast tore at the skin and muscles on his back. He had seen it back in the station, how Gopal was aiming for Halilintar.

The hesitance and fear in his shaking pupil.

Y̷e̷t̷ ̷h̷e̷ ̷s̷t̷i̷l̷l̷ ̷f̷i̷r̷e̷d̷ ̷h̷i̷s̷ ̷s̷h̷o̷t̷.̷

And Taufan took the blast for him.

Y̷e̷t̷ ̷h̷e̷ ̷s̷t̷i̷l̷l̷ ̷h̷u̷r̷t̷ ̷h̷i̷s̷ ̷b̷r̷o̷t̷h̷e̷r̷.̷

It was supposed to change any molecules into brittle solid, like papers or the bark of the tree.

And Taufan's back muscles started chipping away in a bloodied mess of crimson soaked papers and wood chipping.

Thankfully, Halilintar was quick to notify his brothers and Thorn quickly pulled all of his resources to stem the bleeding. Taufan's face was as pale as a ghost when it finally stopped.

_'Even his hoverboard didn't make it, huh…'_ Boboiboy mused with his fingers still combing through Taufan's hair. He perked up when his four brothers stepped into the cockpit, holding sandwiches that they passed around.

"Man the ship, will you, Ais?" Blaze nodded at the steering wheel, and his twin nods before beckoning Thorn over to the main hull. The eldest watched in muted fascination.

"I never knew Ais can drive a ship."

"Well, we're both banged with that news," Blaze shrugged, hands meticulously marking a holographic map of their current sector in the middle of the cockpit.

He frowned for a minute, before changing five markings from blue to red highlights. "Three planets, shady enough for any of us to roam undetected. Two have rather tight security."

"Which one has the best medical service?" Halilintar asked.

He pulled a planet from the far left corner. "Planet Arestar, a hotspot for medical facilities. One of the two I listed." Both the eldest winced when Blaze said that, "-- but also a great place for black market businesses. We just need to find the right place."

"What do you mean?"

Blaze pulled up a folder, expanding it for Boboiboy. "Ais got me this from Fang's report, he did a mission on this planet once. A weekly auction was held in different locations all over the planet to shake off authorities. It's kinda complicated to pinpoint its exact location. Bunch of numbers and probabilities that we need to calculate, all mathematics jargon that I didn't care--"

Blaze snapped his mouth shut when Halilintar cleared his throat. Math was Solar and Taufan's speciality. He quickly carries on after that subtle warning. "Anyways-- Fang has a contact on the planet. This wack doctor that kept--"

The younger blanched, before continuing. "-- trying to kidnap him every now and then, during his stay on the planet. But his services are good, enough that he has regulars coming in through his door. TAPOPS has him on probation, see Fang's report, Subclause (3), Section (5)."

Boboiboy skimmed the report as Halilintar asked Blaze about the other locations for Taufan's treatment. Reading Fang's mission report neatly typed in Times New Roman is a surreal experience, having to bear with his chicken scrawl for years. But the reports gave him everything he needed.

**Name:** Blanc Gogh

 **Sex:** -

 **Age:** Six Star Circulation (25 Earth Age)

 **Occupation:** Health practitioner 

**Status:** Under parole **(PROPERTY OF T.A.P.O.P.S)**

 **Location:** Planet Arestar

“Gempa?” Ais tapped him on his shoulder, his neutral face a mystery to unravel. But there’s a hint of nervousness in his blue irises.

“We need to know why the evacuation was brought earlier than our schedule.” Halilintar and Blaze stopped their discussion when Ais said that. Even Taufan twitched in his pain-addled sleep, sensing the tense atmosphere in the room.

_Ah, it finally hit him. The dreaded question. The questions to his days when he was in the under, with the guise of Gempa._

Boboiboy wished he could prevent retelling the nightmares he watched every day. Witnessing betrayals and shady deals being dealt with concerning all of them with no power to lash out and stand up for his brother.

But that’s just prolonging a war that was bound to come, isn’t it? The least he could do is to prepare them for the what-ifs.

(You’re too weak to protect everyone after all, _leader_.)

“Okay,” he exhaled, balling his shaking hands into fists. “Sit down, this will be long.”

“The ship is on autopilot to Planet Arestar,” Blaze popped in from the control room, tossing Ais his whale plushie. They got settled in front of their eldest brother, and Gempa started his story.

Accurately, his nightmare.

* * *

_“If he’s staying under for another week, you know our deal.”_

_“His Power Watch is his to use, Maskmana. The power sphere bestowed it upon him! You can’t tear the Elementals away from him! That would be--”_

_“Animalistic? Cruel? Ignorant? Then what about the people out there, squandered and neglected from our incapability of saving them? Because we are too stuck on a degrading cadet than the always changing future?”_

_“...”_

_“This conversation is over. If Boboiboy stays in coma for more than two weeks, his Power Watch will be handed over to the next compatible bearer.”_

_“I trained him myself. His body has adapted to each elemental specifically. His level of control took years for anyone to master. No other cadets can control seven elementals like how he did! Are you saying that I need to discard my hard-earned results for nothing?”_

_“Soldiers can be trained, Amato. Lives, for your information, cannot.”_

_"Do whatever you can to wake him up."_

_"What in tarnation-- Amato! He's still in his early life, your son's body cannot withstand the station's healing concoction! You yourself know--"_

_"He needs to wake up. Just-- make sure he wakes up."_

_"It's all up to Boboiboy-- Ama-- Amato! Goddammit!"_

_"I won't be around for much longer."_

_Tears leaked from his closed eyes, his energy sapped dry from maintaining both Gempa and his life source._

_But Gempa's fingers on his forehead felt real-- it is real. Gempa is there._

_Gempa is within him._

_But Gempa is leaving._

_"I know all of you will be mourning me, and I say it's okay. You can cry, you can be mad at the world, I allow you to. All of you."_

_"But never give yourself up. Find yourself, pave your own path, fight for what you think are worth fighting for." A small chuckle tickled Boboiboy as the rumble travels through his ribcage._

_"It's funny how I spent my last minutes telling you this. A will of mine, towards all of you, if you may. And I have more, actually. For each one of you."_

His hand had witnessed the fall of a pillar he and his brothers held dear. The hands that dragged Gempa towards the end of the cavern, meters from freedom and success. But luck hasn't favored them that day. Halilintar grasped them tight when Boboiboy gently knocked their forehead together.

"Power makes you strong, but the world will always prove you wrong. Be kind, but never sways."

The aloof mask he wears for years was dropped, and Ais let his aurorae tears run freely down his cheeks. Boboiboy wiped them away, cupping his cheeks. Running his fingers across his cheekbones, up and down his jaw, sculpted from grit and determination.

"Your heart is the purest thing you could offer someone. Guide it well, and you have. I am proud of that. But don't close your eyes to the wonder of the world."

Eyes the color of a raging sunburst, now a hollow husk of a legend they used to be. It didn't sit right with Boboiboy, how lifeless they seemed. Blaze should be a lively summer, a soaring fireworks, shooting stars across a dark night. A ferocious spark that threatens trespassers, but also warm refugees seeking shelter.

"Emotions are a mess to deal with, and sometimes you get frustrated at yourself. Put your worldview in a different perspective, change your gear, but never put out your spark. Keep it burning, keep it blazing. You can do this."

Thorn didn't waste any time, flinging himself into Boboiboy's arms and squeezing him tight. His hands hovered over the boy's back, before he patted his sobbing brother. His tender heart was hurt beyond anything he could have ever imagined, and Boboiboy gets it.

"Life always finds a way to teach us valuable lessons. Take a step back, find the wisdom hidden in your troubles, learn from it. Your life will get better. The pain never ends-- but it gets better."

He still has Solar and Taufan's message from Gempa, and he will hold on to it till the end of his life.

Boboiboy swore on it.


	6. And From Its Ashes, A Pheonix Was Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaizo: Y'ALL--
> 
> ???: V̷̨̨̻̮̹͍͈̼̤̲̫̲ͥ͐͛̋̿ͬ̑̐ͣ̂ͯ͜í̡̥͕̤̻̗̮̝̞̤̪̥͕͆ͮ̈́ͩͪ̓ͥ̎ͩ̆̑̍ͥ́̈̒̌b̷̡̺̳̗̫̙͖̲̒̐͒͗̿ͪͬ͆̉͌ͭ̕͟ͅę͉̞̲̫̖͈̖̖̦̮̩̘̬͉̠̰ͧ͆ͨ̒ͯ̉́ͤ̋́̂͐ͣ̇ ̫̜̮ͯ̑̅͐̌̋ͤͫͯ̐͗͘ͅC̬͕̹̩̻͕̹̳̖̖̞̥̳̙̭̼̥̦͊ͫ̄͂̿ͪͪ͢͝h̸͚̜̺͕͉̉ͧͥ͠Ě̖̱̻̞͉̰̹̪̝͍̦̳̲̠̻̤͈͚̎̇͛̏ͯͦ͘͡C̭̰̣͕̫̥͙̗͖̝͖͍͖̙̹ͩ͗ͨͣͪͯͯ͒͛̉̏̀̆ͥͣ͒̈̄͟͟͡K̡̛̞̬͙̟͓͍̾̒ͦ̉̆ͭ͐ͥ̀͋͝!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me re-reading the whole chapter: no... this doesn't feel right
> 
> Me posting it anyway: lmao who gives a flying frick

They reached the planet three days later, without much fanfare. Halilintar conjured a thunderstorm around Baby Driver, to hide them from view after learning that Arestar has the same atmosphere like Earth with a few changes. Landing on top of a small hill, Blaze and Halilintar hopped off their aircraft to scour the area.

They came back half an hour later, with dinner and a piece of valuable information.

Boboiboy had successfully lit them all a bonfire, and they passed around the local food Halilintar won in an arm fighting ring. It looked like curry mee, except the sauce is firetruck-red and it tastes savory rather than spicy. Just right for Blaze’s over-sensitive tongue.

In his defense, the crowd was bitching about him being small and 'babies should go back home and suck his thumb, midget'. He just gave the crowd what they asked for.

Regret.

(Now they also had acquired several pouches of Arestar's currency that they don't know what to do with.)

Blaze swallowed his food, and snapped his fingers for all his brothers to hear.

"Hear me out, it seems like the black market auction is being held in that forest," Blaze nodded at a dried out forest a few yards from their aircraft, "over there, at 4:20 PM our time. Ais synced it for me."

The ice elemental nods, then turned to slurp at his noodles. "I also have hacked into their registry system, and was able to acquire Blanc Gogh's documents. Should we wager that as a bargaining chip?"

Boboiboy hums, frowning. "In exchange for Taufan's medical bill, we can be rid of his probation records from TAPOPS… That could work. Or we could just give them the money Hali won."

"You shoulda seen the crowd's face, tho--" Blaze giggled, completely disregarding Halilintar glaring at him with sparks flying out from him.

Thorn abruptly stood up from his seat, and crumpled his food wrapper. "Tucking in, Thorn?"

"Is that okay with you, Gem-- Boboiboy?" Everyone gulped at the slip up from their youngest brother, but Boboiboy just offers him a gentle smile.

"Have a nice sleep. We have shifts for night watch, one of us will wake you up when it's your turn." With a silent nod, Thorn climbed into their ship. The air immediately turned awkward.

"Now, now-- We all know everyone is still stressed from our escape. Anyone volunteering to start the rounds first?"

Nobody raised their hands. Boboiboy sighed, and pushed himself onto his feet. "Go catch some shut eye, guys."

They all hugged him before they got in, and Boboiboy settled next to the aircraft's main entrance. Looking up to the stars, counting the glimmering sky jewels.

* * *

She couldn’t believe it! Giving her a mission now? When the boy-- the one that she had loved like her own flesh and blood when his father didn’t even care about him-- his emotions, his heart...

“Lieutenant Kara, you’re up!” A cadet hollered at her from the hangar, and the army surgeon tightened the laces on her boots. Sometimes she hated that now she’s working for the greater good of the masses.

( _If she’s the one tending to everyone’s injuries, then who’s going to tend to hers?_ )

She recognised the cadet, a lance corporal that she stitched up his leg a few weeks ago. He gave her a side-eye glance, and scoffed when she turned to stare at him. “What? Are you disappointed that I’m not your favorite ex-cadet? I’m sorry if I’m not the rebel Boboiboy--”

“That’s enough trash talk for you, Lance Corporal Kajun.” A figure slapped the boy’s head with a glove, and Kara held back the urge to deck the retard in his pudgy blue nose. With a glare, Kaizo sent the lance corporal back into the main hull.

“You are excused from this humanitarian mission. Report yourself to the main HQ by 2200 or risk an expulsion by me.”

It’s the first time for the army doctor to still be dissatisfied seeing someone being dismissed after a reprimanding.

The captain just stood next to her, tightening the buckles on his gloves and jacket. “You have my permission to be brutal in battle on the planet, lieutenant.”

“I have a reputation to keep, captain.” Her fingers stroked the cool metal of the retractable staff she’d been gifted to. Keeping the memories resurfacing at bay, lest she’ll break down right then and there.

_“Kara, look what I got you!”_

_She was busy wrestling Admiral Tarung into a straitjacket to notice the young cadet excitedly bursting into the room. She buckled the last strap and jumped off the cot, smiling in satisfaction at the wriggling worm in white on the infirmary’s cot._

_She turned, and almost jumped back onto the cot. “Stars! Boboiboy! I didn’t hear you come in-- Are you injured?”_

_Fingers gently cradling the boy’s face, Kara turned them sideways as Boboiboy flustered and shut his gaping mouth with a click. “N-no! I’m fine-- I got you something from my mission, but it seems like you might won’t be needing it…”_

_“You got me a gift? Show me, show me!”_

The retractable staff has served her in countless battles and missions, Kara couldn't imagine leaving her room without it. Her thumb stopped above the engraving on the cool metal.

When the doctor and captain were given the green light for departure, Kara stepped forward and turned to face Kaizo. "Nobody will seek medical help from a brute."

Before leaping off the aircraft into the open air.

_To protect._ The engravings said that.

This mission to Arestar will not fail.

* * *

"Blanc Gogh. We need to talk." Boboiboy pulled down his shades, peridot irises glaring at the man nervously grinning at his brothers blocking his exits.

It was laughably easy to find the wack doctor. All they did was send Halilintar inside the casino, make one of their gambling machines short circuits, and drag the most snivelling looking man out of the place.

Like, what kind of idiot wears shades in a bar?

"May I know… urm, who am I dealing with?" He fidgeted under Gempa's stare, and he should be. That stare even made Commander Koko Ci stop reviewing mission reports for dinner. Nothing could beat Gempa's patronizing glare.

He took a seat from the ground that was raised by a stomp of his feet, and leaned back. "We need a doctor, the discreet kind. Words on the street say that you're the one we can turn to for it."

"I am--" He jumped back when the ground raises behind him. Taking a tentative seat, Blanc continues. "A doctor. That works discreetly, yes I am. But I need a-- ah, several valid reasons as to why I need to provide aid… for you.”

_Can I just electrocute this fucker?_ Halilintar growled in their link.

_We need his help, and his parole with TAPOPS might alert them about this._ Boboiboy tries to cajole his brother.

_Are we pulling the ace?_ Blaze asked, glancing at Boboiboy.

Ais sighed when their eldest brother (by default) subtly nods. The ice elemental stepped forward, and flipped open his phone. Typing on its keypad for a few seconds, before showing the doctor his screen.

**Fang**

**xxx-xxxxxx**

The change in his demeanor shocked everyone. “You have Fang’s number?!”

_Well, shit._ Ais curses which Gempa quickly berates him for.

“We are his friends.” _Not after we blew up the station, no we’re not._ Ais had to cough to cover his chuckle from Blaze’s ad lib, and Haliintar swore to spit roast all of them if they didn't shut up.

Gempa kept his worry completely sealed, at the lack of response from Thorn back in their ship.

“Are you helping us? Or should we tell Fang about your… hmmm, negligence towards us?”

“Bring me to where your friend is! I will do my very best!”

Well, that was easy.

They started their hike towards Baby Driver with Blanc in tow, Boboiboy calling out to Thorn to inform him. He left the raucous group chat in their mental link, to connect only with his youngest brother.

_Thornie? We're approaching._

_Hmm._

_Nobody is listening to us now. Would you like to share what's troubling you?_

_I... want to talk to you… face to face…_

_Sure! We'll be there in 3 minutes tops._

They silently filed inside the ship, and Blanc Gogh winced once he took in Taufan's injury. Thorn had knitted him a cot made out of soft leaves and placed him in the middle of the ship.

Halilintar stood next to his twin, crossing his arms across his chest. "Can you heal him or not?"

"I can, I can! It might take some time, but I can help him. Well, we need to peel away his bandages first--"

_Gem. Inside my bunk._ Boboiboy nodded at Halilintar to be in charge, and followed after his youngest brother.

* * *

"I can't do this," he was attacked with an onslaught of tears the second he stepped inside. No matter how much Thorn wiped at his cheeks, the tears just won't stop.

And his heart breaks for the millionth time in forever, seeing the devastation in Thorn's usually bright irises. They didn't have the light they usually hold. The pain is indescribable.

Boboiboy cupped at his cheeks, pulling his sobbing brother against his chest. "Thornie… You could have told me…"

"I-- I missed… M-- Gem…" He rubbed circular motions on his brother's back, completely lost on how to resolve his pained heart.

He might have no cure for his brother's grief-stricken heart, but Boboiboy knows one thing: "I am here for you, Thornie. If it makes you better, just cry. Cry your heart's out. Your pain,

Your grief,

Your regret,

Your sadness.

Release it. I'm not going anywhere."

And Thorn listened to him. His sobs tapers off to muted squeaks, he dried up his throat too much from crying. Gempa's shirt was soaked with his tears, not that the eldest cared about it.

There is _one_ thing that Boboiboy didn't tell Thorn about. It's this pain he felt, ever since he stepped onto Arestar.

He didn't tell anyone, in fact.

A sonic _BOOM!_ outside the room shocked both of them out of their thoughts. Thorn slid off Gempa's lap, and they both peeked outside.

Who the fuck--

Taufan was leaning against Halilintar, holding his hoverboard with one hand and glaring at a smoking Blanc Gogh several yards away from their ship, blasted out by one of the elementals.

_THE FUCKER RATTED US OUT!_

Taufan did it.

"BATTALION INCOMING!" Blaze shouted from the cockpit. Halilintar scooped up his twin, and placed him in a seat before buckling him in.

"Source, and the names of the head of the attack squad." Ais took over Baby Driver's control, as Blaze and Halilintar readied their weapons.

"TAPOPS Humanitarian Convoy, led by Captain Kaizo--" Thorn and Gempa arrived to see the youthful doctor looking at them from the ground.

"Kara…" Boboiboy remembers. The doctor that fought against his father, insisting that he needs to wake up earlier than his body should be. The one that felt like home, always is.

_Kara…_

"Gempa, what's your call?" Halilintar's voice dragged him back to reality. It's familiar and comforting, this feeling of control over the battle. He quickly strategized several plans to escape and nodded to himself.

"Blaze and Halilintar, go against Captain Kaizo. Full frontal attack, make it random. But tight. Defense."

"You got it, Cap'n."

"Ais, is our tank filled?"

The pilot checked the monitor, and nodded. "We can make one galaxy jump, but instant refuel after that.."

"Good." He turned to Taufan, and gently clapped him on his shoulder. "Welcome back, Aang. Can you help me with something?"

"Anything… Leader. Whaddya want?" His chest throbbed, and Boboiboy released his clutch on Taufan's shoulder. His wound is still tender.

He can't ruin his healing process.

"Piece of cake stuff. Thornie, stand guard outside our ship. The cadets might take the chance to attack. Careful with the Army Doctor, too." With a nod, the three elementals jumped out of the ship while Ais made sharp turns and loops to shake off some local authorities that had joined in the raid.

_Rats!_ He cursed.

"You're the best in Geography, so I need your help in choosing a planet with dense topography." He powered up the holographic map while scanning the battle outside. Blaze was blasting Kaizo away from Halilintar who was locked in battle with four cadets.

"Preferably in a galaxy away from this one we're in. Keep Ais updated. I need to give Thorn a hand--" The pain in his chest came back with raging intensity, and Boboiboy fell to his knees. A hand grasped at his chest, the other clasped around Taufan's own hand, who was shouting his name.

What… is happening?

* * *

She can't believe it. He's here.

Her nephews.

They're here.

Thorn is standing in front of him. He had lost his cap, but Kara could differentiate the septuplets with just a glance. Eyes sunken, nose and cheeks red, like he'd just finished crying and had to immediately jump into battle.

Kaizo growled in annoyance behind her, his attacks not once breaking the two powerhouses' offences. Kara ignored him.

He had planted several gigantic Venus fly traps for the cadets who dared to attack their ship. Smart kid. His hands would be full confronting her.

"Are we really going to do this?" Kara asked.

Instead of replying, Thorn called forth dozens of vines from behind him. Some of them snaked over his arms, and the boy lowered into a fighting stance.

Just like how she taught him, his center low and knees bent wide. Yet unlike their usual training, Thorn wasn't smiling his distracting smile.

They are on different sides now. She should be restraining him. It's her duty.

W̶h̶a̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶e̶a̶n̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶t̶e̶c̶t̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶t̶e̶c̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶s̶e̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶c̶l̶o̶s̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶?̶

Flicking the metal baton in her hand, Kara hopped off the ship and aimed a direct hit on Thorn's head. He sidestepped the attack, and whipped his vines at her. With a slash from her baton, the cut vines were carried off by the wind's current.

She extended the baton to its full length as Thorn sent multiple vines to grab at her. Kara cut them away everytime, trying her best to approach him in a different way.

The ship tilted sharply towards the left, and Kara lost her balance. Three vines grabbed at her legs and right wrist, before she was bundled from top to toe in vines.

(She just realised, the vines Thorn grew for the battle doesn't have its usual thorns. They didn't bite at her skin.)

When he brought her closer to him, Kara let her tears fall down her cheeks. "I'm sorry for Solar."

His eyes darkened, yet it wasn't out of malice. "It's not your fault."

"But still, I can't let you go." Thorn focused his gaze forward, and the ship made a U-turn and dove towards the ground.

Five ships chasing after them were approaching every second, and Thorn threw several onion bombs at them. He tied Kara on the side of the ship, and also fastened himself.

He let her keep her baton. She could have attacked him from behind. The doctor could have taken the plant elemental as her hostage.

_This is no Humanitarian Convoy,_ she thought bitterly as the three ships crashed on the ground when Ais pulled up at the last second. _They are here to hunt these boys down._

Wait-- "Why are we turning around?"

The tired grin on Thorn's face opened Kara's eyes. _I have chosen my side._

_TAPOPS can go to hell._

Kara flicked her baton, and it folded back to its original size. And she closed her eyes.

"We're going--"

* * *

_\-- fishing, brothers._ Ais gritted his teeth, his fingers starting to cramp around the steering handle.

_Ais, found two planets. Picking the farthest one. Planet Syunsaz. Is that cool?_ His mental voice still sounded tired, Ais muses.

_Peachy. Hold on tight, Taufan. I'm making a stupid move._

_That's rare for you._

_Don't blame me. It's Thorn's idea. For Gempa and your injury-- is he okay?_

Taufan stared at the wheezing leader by his feet, curled up with his forehead on the ground. He was growling nonsensical noises under his breath ever since Thorn captured Kara. It makes him mad, Gempa keeping his insecurities and pain for himself.

H̷e̷ ̷d̷o̷e̷s̷n̷'̷t̷ ̷w̷a̷n̷t̷ ̷t̷o̷ ̷l̷o̷s̷e̷ ̷a̷n̷y̷o̷n̷e̷.̷ ̷P̷l̷e̷a̷s̷e̷,̷ ̷n̷o̷t̷ ̷a̷n̷y̷m̷o̷r̷e̷.̷

"Ge--" Their eldest suddenly shot up from the ground, and Taufan was startled back. He bit back a sharp cry when the seat dug into his back.

_Shit!_

_Taufan! What happened?!_

Double shit.

_Folks, we're leaving in one minute. Blaze, pick up the bastard._

_You got it!_

_Tell me what happened, Taufan-- Oi, listen!_

But his focus wasn't on their mental links anymore. Gempa was on his knees, clutching his head in agony, a silent scream escaping his parted lips in the middle of the cockpit. His chest.

His chest… they were shining.

Pure, white brilliance that blinded him.

_HOLD ON!_ Five people tumbled inside the cockpit at the same time, and Taufan snapped out of his trance just in time to search for the vault closing button.

"Stop this ship right now, Boboiboy."

_FUCK._ Six of them blurted at once.

Kaizo didn't even get to raise his sword at Ais when he was kicked out of the door, and a gloved hand punched the closing vault button.

"Jump now, Ais!" The voice was familiar.

The white glove was familiar.

Even when in his daze, Solar still has his cat-like fast reflexes. He raised a shaking hand, leaning against the door.

"Hey, guys."

Solar is back.


	7. Muddled Thoughts, Very Nastee, -100/10 Wouldn't Recommend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bois swear a lot in this chapter. I have no control over their potty mouths.

_SOLAR! HE’S BACK!_

_HE’S ALIVE!_

_CAN I GET A WAFFLE???_

_Hold on I need to--_

_GUYS WHERE THE FUCK IS GEMPA?!_

_My back fucking hurts…_

_WHAT KIND OF FUCKERY IS THIS??!?!?!?_

_Guy’s listen--_

_I--It’s… not real… This is not re--_

_I can assure you, I am really here--_

_Taufan, you ignorant prick, ditching our mental link--_

_Oh shit--_

_CAN I PLEASE????? GET A WAFFLE?????_

_HOW-- HE’S SUPPOSED TO-- WE ALL SAW--_

_Guys, priorities--_

_Sol? You… You’re really here?_

_Everyone, please-- Gempa is still m--_

_WHY IS EVERYONE SO NOISY?????_

_ASDFGHJKL--_

**“ _HOLD THE FUCK ON!_ ” **The rage-induced shout from the driver’s seat and everyone turning to the current pilot. Slamming a fist on the autopilot’s button, Ais stood up from the seat and leveled everyone with a cold glare.

Even those unrelated to the septuplets averted their gaze when Ais glances over to them. “Priorities, people. Thorn, secure the wack doctor. Blaze and Halilintar, direct Solar to a seat. Taufan, send me the coordinates to the planet. We’ll have a discussion-- _not_ in our mental links, Taufan, about--” he motioned to all of the crew, because he can’t string any words to conclude what the actual fuck is going on, “, _this_. Any objections?”

One sleeveless arm ride up in the crowd. “Yes, Blaze?”

“Can I get a waffle?”

Frost spread up Ais’ left hand, and he clenched his fist. A small cough from the people sitting had them turning towards it.

“I can… whip something up,” Solar offered himself, raising a shaky hand. With a gasp, Kara tore away from her binding and crouched in front of the earth elemental.

“We have no clue of what happened to you, Solar, but are you okay? When--” Fingers on his pulse, Kara methodically ran simple health check ups over the teen as Ais dismissed the others.

“You’re not Solar. Not _really_ him, in that sense.”

_Solar_ nodded. “That’s what I've been trying to tell you guys since the beginning. Gempa _and_ I are sharing the same vessel. Boboiboy's vessel. Let’s just--” He coughed once, and blearily exhaled against the seat. “-- wait for everyone to finish up.”

Blanc was gaping at the scene. “Wh-- Why is she able to escape her restraints?!”

“Unlike you,” the wack doctor flinched at the acid in Solar’s voice, “she actually did her job without snitching on us. Grow a spine, boot-licker.”

He yelped when Kara flicked at his forehead. “Language, dear. Your heartbeat is way too high to be healthy, but temperature and senses are okay by far. And that's kind of--”

“-- odd. Yeah, I figured.” Solar-Gempa shrugged, and earned himself another forehead flicking from the army doctor. “Ow! Kara!”

“Don’t ‘Ow! Kara!’ me! You just woke up from a coma, started a rebellion, and reincarnated your supposedly faded elemental to kick Captain Kaizo out of a moving ship. If you’re not having this weird seizure just a few minutes ago, I would have wrestled you into a straitjacket!” She opened a compartment in the cockpit, and pulled out a first aid kit. “Now sit tight and let me treat your scratches!”

“Or?”

A tweezer wedged itself between Blanc’s thigh, and he looked up to the doctor glaring at him with a dark face.

“Don’t make me explain myself, vermin.” She then took a deep breath and hollered to the back of the ship, “Blaze! I’m making chocolate waffles after the meeting!”

“Hell yeah!”

* * *

_Sol? Are you feeling well?_ Solar perked up at the mental link Thorn suddenly connects with him. _If you can’t hear me, don’t answer-- This is stupid, I should have stopped--_

_Thornie… You tried calling out to me?_

The overwhelmed feeling in his chest is a mirror to Thorn’s emotions. Private links are always emotion-related, the reason why they don’t always do it.

_I called out to you every night. You never answered back._

Solar looked up to see Thorn glancing at him, but then he averted his eyes. _Look at me._

And the boy looked up. _I answered your call today. Not going anywhere, Thornie._

_Please… Don’t leave me alone again…_

Even when they were practically 5 feet apart, it hurts the two to look at each other. When Ais had given him the nod of dismissal, Thorn stumbled over to Solar, crawled into his lap. The light elemental patted his back as his brother noiselessly sobbed into his shoulder.

_I will do my best. I’m sorry I left you behind._

Ais appeared from the main hull, and everyone took a seat around the holographic map desk. Blaze and Taufan stopped throwing pebble-sized meteors at Blanc’s head.

“Okay, now that Baby Driver has a solid path towards Planet Syunsaz, we will begin the meeting. The ship is named Baby Driver by Blaze, and she quite liked it. Don’t you, Baby?”

The ship hummed at Ais’ question, and Blaze patted the desk. “I wuv you too, Baby.”

“Now, back to the topic at hand, Taufan’s recovery process. Now that we have Blanc Gogh--”

_Boo! Defenestrate the traitor!_

_Boo! Chuck him outta the Baby!_

_Feed him to the Space Mosquitos!_

_Fuel for the princess! Fuel for the princess!_

_Fuel for the princess! Fuel for the princess!_

_THROW HIM INTO THE FUEL CHUTE!_

_Fuel for the princess! Fuel for the princess!_

Halilintar leveled the three troublemakers with a disapproving look, and their chants tapers off into Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. “Thank you, Taufan, Blaze, and Thorn--” Ais coughed into his fist, which sounds suspiciously like a wheeze, “for the… hmmm, lucrative methods of disposal. Unfortunately for you Taufan, is that your recovery is still half-way finished. And he is the only one capable of finishing it.”

“We have Kara now, don’t we?” Halilintar points out. “Why don’t we just dump this bastard somewhere--”

“Hali, it’s okay.” Taufan’s hand on his shoulder calmed the hothead down. “Medical treatment in space is widely spread that changing health practitioners might be dangerous for the patient. It’s better if my wound is treated all the way by Blanc.”

Taufan then turned towards the doctor, smiling his most sadistic smile. “If he even think of fucking with me, well…”

“Nobody said that his grave should be found.”

The silence is threatening for the wack doctor, and he can’t even argue his case. Thorn had gagged his mouth with a yam leaf, one move and he’ll be itching for days. At least he’s kind enough to inform (t̶h̶r̶e̶a̶t̶e̶n̶e̶d) him about it.

Ais clapped once, and everyone turned to face him. "Now that has been concluded, we now need to address the next issue: Solar."

The elemental sighed, and sat up straighter. "For the alleged bastard's information, I am Solar. The Second Tier of the Light elemental. I sacrificed myself to let the whole gang escape, and I don't have a clue why I am here right now, in Boboiboy's body, sharing the same vessel as Gempa."

"GEMPA!" Blaze slammed his hands on the desk, magenta eyes scanning the faces. "Where is he?!"

Ais reached out and whacked him on the back of his head, before dragging him down to his seat. Solar suddenly flickered and groaned. Thorn grasped at his hand, brows furrowed.

"Sol? Are you okay? You hurt?"

He returned the squeeze, and looked up to the whole crew. "I'm fine, just-- it's just a headache."

"We need to be prepared for our next landing. Kara, I really don't want to ask you this, but--" Halilintar's words are cut by the army doctor herself.

"Arestar is actually hosting a black market deal that sells illegal firearms to the highest bidder. The Humanitarian Convoy is a disguise for the operation. Their hands are full at the moment." She stated, and shrugged. "So I don't think they have any leftover troops chasing y'all. Be rest assured."

Ais winced as the temperature rose. Blaze leaned back into his seat, finger tapping a staccato on his bicep. His gaze is sharpened. Unnaturally so. It is not him to be serious, so everyone's attention is on the troublemaker.

"How can you easily give away your team's information? Why should we believe this intel you are giving us? TAPOPS has denounced us, we are now renegades, so our connection has been severed."

He leaned over the desk, raging fire boring into the dark irises of Kara. "What are you hiding, doctor?"

One second, two second, three… Four… Then Kara raised a hand…

And fucking flicked Blaze on his forehead. The _thwack!_ echoed through the area, that everyone winced and the victim was flung back from the pain. Solar who was sitting next to the army doctor couldn't hide his horror-stricken face.

"I'll add five more if you even doubt me for a second time, Ember." Crossing her legs, Kara exclaimed while looking at her fingernails. Blaze was rolling on the floor, clutching his forehead and groaning in agony.

Blanc was confused as hell. "What? What's so big about a forehead fli--"

"You, shut your mouth." Halilintar casually rested his charged blades on the doctor's shoulder. He even yawned after Ais had dragged his twin off to the pantry. "Or my fingers might slip."

Everyone returned to the desk after the unprompted break, Blaze sporting a huge knot on his forehead. His partner cleared his throat.

"I'll search around for information on elemental powers once we descend. Everyone will return to their posts after this meeting is adjourned. Blaze, you are to issue a formal apology to Kara Glyde at 0800 Syunsaz hour."

The fire elemental checked the time on his Power Watch, and nodded silently. Fingers still massaging his forehead. But he stole glances at the army doctor from time to time.

"Kara, keep an eye on Blanc as he works on Taufan's injuries." She gave a curt nod.

Ais looked around the table. "I think that would be all. Thorn, you are to add another bunk to the sleeping area for Solar. Keep him comfy, and keep him there." The plant elemental nodded. "Aight, meeting adjourned."

* * *

The crystal glowed red in his palm. _Fwip!_ He tossed it into the air.

_Fwip!_ He caught it again.

_Fwip!_ His pager is beeping, but he knows that would be the infirmary summoning him. His brother never stayed long in it, preferring to be out there.

Facing villains. Doing his part in protecting the galaxy. K̶e̶e̶p̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶s̶e̶c̶r̶e̶t̶s̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶.̶

̶I̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶t̶h̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶o̶o̶p̶?̶ ̶W̶h̶e̶r̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶r̶u̶s̶t̶?̶ ̶W̶h̶y̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶i̶g̶n̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶b̶o̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶-̶-̶

"Fang."

The lance corporal tucked the crystal into his pocket. "Yes, Captain."

"I have paged you for the past ten minutes. Where are you?" His voice sounded so cold. But Fang had gone beyond caring.

Boboiboy is his friend.

"I'm in the hangar." His answer was short and clipped. Barely containing the fury in his chest.

If the captain notices it, he doesn't say anything.

"Report to the main control room in five minutes. We have a new mission." The feed cuts off at that, and Fang growled.

Shadow distort and bend around him, before Fang shouted in anger. Some of them shot out and pierced the crates placed around the area. When one of them clanged loudly behind him, Fang looked up.

"Why're you being pissy, leader?" Sai shook off the shadow tendril on his shield, and put on his wide hat. His twin sister, Shielda, stayed silent next to him.

"Are you going with me for this new mission?" Fang called back his shadow, and the twins nodded.

"We coulda walk together to the MC room. Heard that it's another ambush mission, minus the stalking part. TAPOPS are stretching us thin, the capitalist." It's rare for Sai to run his mouth, but Fang was thankful for the effort to keep him distracted. He still has support. They would be there for him.

They ran into Yaya, Ying and Gopal on their way. Shielda perked up and opened her mouth to greet them, only to have Yaya hold the others back. The glint in Ying's eyes… Gopal…

Why are they mad?

She whispered something to the two, and they walked away towards their destination. The cold looks thrown at the three tilt Fang off his axis. What's wrong? What did they do?

Why does he keep having problems that he didn't know sprout from where?

"This is for you, Shielda." The hijabi placed a white envelope into her gloved hands, and squeezed her fingers once. "Read it, and only read it alone."

"War wages in our lives unprompted, and it will keep on reaping."

Sai and Fang were left staring at her receding back as she caught up with her two friends. "Now, what in Polaris was that supposed to mean?" The male twin grumbled, but Shielda was silent. Her green eyes clouded with thoughts, calculations going off in her mind.

Finally, she pocketed the envelope. "Let's go now. We have been summoned, it's best to answer quickly and be done with it."

Her twin isn't taking the evasion very well. "Aren't you curious about them? I mean-- we didn't do anything, and here comes Gopal with his murderous looks like I've stolen his chocolate tart or something--"

"Whatever that was," Fang interrupts, "we still need to answer the call. My room after the mission, past the curfew."

Shielda and Sai glanced at each other, before nodding. They trudged towards the main control room, keeping the thoughts of their friends' anger out of their minds.

If Admiral Tarung notices the twin's questioning gaze when the meeting lacks a certain orange cap-wearing cadet and his gang, he doesn't say anything.

In fact, they knew about Boboiboy's rogue status from Fang. Sai became deadly still, not a muscle twitching as he digested the news.

He then stood up, walked over to the nearest wall, and punched it. Repeatedly.

"Sai!" The two were shocked to see him like that, unhinged with rage and screaming until his voice cracks. He didn't stop, even when Shielda tried to pull him away. Fang had to restrain him using his shadows.

When he was brought to his bunk bed, Fang leveled him until they were looking each other in the eye. "Sai, get a grip. I'm mad, too. He's my best friend."

"TAPOPS DIDN'T EVEN--" A tendril of shadow gagged him. Fang sighed, sinking into the mattress next to his friend.

"Shielda. If you need a sparring partner for tonight, I'm in." She was taken aback by the offer, but still the girl nodded.

"I--" The crinkle of paper came from her, as she pulled out the envelope Yaya handed to her earlier. "Still… have this. I haven't read it yet."

She raised her face, to glance at her twin and her ex-leader. "I think, when Yaya said to read it alone she meant it for all of us."

Fang never thought of that. With a snap of his fingers, his shadow reverts to its place and Sai blanched next to him.

"Read it, sis."

* * *

"What did you write in it?"

"Hmm?"

"The letter. You know the pact."

"I had the team's best interests when I gave it to her. Remember what Mr. Amato said: not all of them are involved in it."

"Will she… be able to decipher it?"

"Believe in Shielda. She will do what she sees fit with the crumbs I've laid."

"Let's just pray."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite being the ice elemental, Ais has no chill. We gotchu, bro.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA---


End file.
